kono_oto_tomarefandomcom-20200222-history
Chika Kudo
|romaji = Kudo Chika |gender = Male |birthday = September 2 |height = 178cm |weight = 62kg |blood_type = O |relatives = Gen Kudo (Grandfather, deceased) Isaki Kudo (Aunt) Unnamed Father |status = Active |occupation = Student |class = 2-F (current) 1-F (debut) |manga = Chapter 1 |japanese = Yūma Uchida (anime) Yūki Ono (vomic) |english = Daman Mills |affiliation = Tokise High School |anime = Episode 1 |image1 = Download.jpg }} |Kudo Chika}} is one of the main male protagonists of Kono Oto Tomare! alongside Takezo Kurata. He is a 2nd year student at Tokise High School and a member of the Tokise High School Koto Club. Appearance Chika is a tall young man with short straight blond hair that has bangs hanging over his face and narrow brown eyes. Personality Chika has a very childish personality. He is straight forward with his words but doesn't clearly know how to express himself or understand others. He likes to help out his friends, but becomes shy when they thank him. He is a devoted and caring friend. Background Prior to the start of the series, Chika was neglected by his father and was caused to live with his grandfather, Gen Kudo, instead. During these days, Chika would always get into fights and is infamous because of this. Despite this, Tetsuki Takaoka was close to him and would often come to Gen's house to check up on Chika. Through his grandfather's attempts, and also Tetsuki's reaching outs, Kudo starts to become mellow. Unfortunately, the bad crowd he was hanging out with disliked this and set Chika up by ransacking his grandfather's house where he crafts kotos that he is blamed for this by the neighbors and the police. Not long after this incident, Gen passed away due to a heart disease and it is revealed that Chika now lives with his paternal aunt, Isaki Kudo, after Gen's passing. Plot Relationships Tetsuki Takaoka Tetsuki and Chika have been close friends since they were kids.Chapter 3, Kono Oto Tomare!. The two make an odd pair for having quite the opposite reputations. Chika was an infamous delinquent who frequently got into fights while Tetsuki was a diligent student. Tetsuki is arguably the character who understands Chika the most. Satowa Hozuki At first, Satowa and Chika had a rather antagonistic relationship. Satowa saw Chika as someone who does not take the koto seriously and hence does not deserve to play it. Through time, however, Satowa and Chika grow closer to each other. Chika looks up to Satowa's koto skills and views her as a sort of rival. It is also implied that Chika has developed romantic feelings towards Satowa, and vice versa. Neither, however, have confessed to the other. Trivia *The name Chika 'means "love, affection" (愛). *Chika's surname '''Kudo '''means "long time" (久) ('ku) and "far" (遠) (do). *Yūma Uchida (Chika's seiyuu) sings the first and second ending theme called Speechless and Rainbow. * According to Chika's profile page Volume 1. Kono Oto Tomare!: ** He likes anything sweet and onigiri while dislikes bitter food. ** During school holidays, he either sleeps or practices the koto. *** He also goes to Tetsuki Takaoka's house to read manga. ** He is generally not interested in other people, but he sees it as worthy if that person forgives him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokise High School Category:Tokise High School Koto Club